heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Treasures: Wave Seven
The seventh wave of Walt Disney Treasures was released on December 11, 2007. The Chronological Donald, Volume Three 50,000 sets produced. Disc one 1947 * Straight Shooters, 18 April 1947 * Sleepy Time Donald, 9 May 1947 * Donald's Dilemma, 11 July 1947 * Crazy with the Heat, 1 August 1947 (in a Donald & Goofy cartoon) * Bootle Beetle, 22 August 1947 * Wide Open Spaces, 12 September 1947 * Chip an' Dale, 28 November 1947 1948 * Drip Dippy Donald, 5 March 1948 * Daddy Duck, 16 April 1948 * Donald's Dream Voice, 21 May 1948 * The Trial of Donald Duck, 30 July 1948 * Inferior Decorator, 27 August 1948 * Soup's On, 15 October 1948 From the Vault * Clown of the Jungle, 20 June 1947 * Three for Breakfast, 5 November 1948 * Tea for Two Hundred, 24 December 1948 Bonus Features * The Many Faces of Donald Duck: Leonard Maltin interviews film historians and Disney crew members of Donald's importance to Disney. Much is said of his extensive film career, such as his appearances in films like The Three Caballeros, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Fantasia 2000, as well as appearances on the Walt Disney anthology series on television. * Donald on the Mickey Mouse Club: Maltin explains how each week on The Mickey Mouse Club, the classic opening theme sequence would end with a gag involving Donald and the gong he is supposed to strike. Ten of those gags (complete with the opening) are scattered about this set as Easter eggs with five eggs on each disc. * Galleries: On both discs are a set of galleries containing each of the respective discs' cartoons' storyboards and background paintings. Disc two 1949 * Sea Salts, 8 April 1949 * Winter Storage, 3 June 1949 * Honey Harvester, 5 August 1949 * All in a Nutshell, 2 September 1949 * The Greener Yard, 14 October 1949 * Slide, Donald, Slide, 25 November 1949 * Toy Tinkers, 16 December 1949 1950 * Lion Around, 20 January 1950 * Crazy Over Daisy, 24 March 1950 * Trailer Horn, 28 April 1950 * Hook, Lion & Sinker, 1 September 1950 * Out On A Limb, 15 December 1950 From the Vault * Donald's Happy Birthday, 11 February 1949 * Bee At The Beach, 13 October 1950 Bonus Features * Sculpting Donald Leonard Maltin meets with acclaimed Disney sculptor Ruben Procopio, who demonstrates how to transfer a flat 2D character like Donald into 3D. He also discusses his background and how his father influenced his work. * Donald on the Mickey Mouse Club: Same as Disc One. * Galleries: On both discs are a set of galleries containing each of the respective discs' cartoons' storyboards and background paintings. The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit 120,000 sets produced. Disc one 1927 *''Trolley Troubles'' *''Oh Teacher'' (Available with commentary by Mark Kausler in "Bonus Material") *''The Mechanical Cow'' *''Great Guns!'' *''All Wet'' *''The Ocean Hop'' (Available with commentary by Mark Kausler in "Bonus Material") 1928 *''Rival Romeos'' *''Bright Lights'' (Available with commentary by Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck in "Bonus Material") *''Ozzie of the Mounted'' (Available with commentary by Jerry Beck in "Bonus Material") *''Oh What A Knigh''t (Available with commentary by Leonard Maltin and Mark Kausler in "Bonus Material") *''Sky Scrappers'' *''The Fox Chase'' (Available with commentary by Jerry Beck in "Bonus Material") *''Tall Timber'' Bonus Material *''Oswald Comes Home'' Documentary on how Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit returned to the Walt Disney Company's ownership. *Audio Commentaries *''Sagebrush Sadie'' (Fragment) *Still Frame Galleries Disc two *''The Hand Behind The Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story'' "The Work of Ub Iwerks" *''Before Oswald'' **''Alice Gets Stung'' **''Alice in the Wooly West'' **''Alice's Balloon Race'' *''After Oswald'' **''Plane Crazy'' **''Steamboat Willie'' **''Skeleton Dance'' Disneyland: Secrets, Stories and Magic 50,000 sets produced. Disc one *''Disneyland: Secrets, Stories and Magic of the Happiest Place on Earth: An 81 minute documentary of the park, produced in 2005 during the 50th anniversary of Disneyland. *Wonderful World of Disneyland Trivia Game'' *''People and Places: Disneyland U.S.A.: a 41-minute theatrically-released, two-reel 1956 CinemaScope film that showcases the then newly opened Disneyland. Disc two *Operation Disneyland: A behind the scenes look at the preparations for the live broadcast of the opening of Disneyland, filmed for ABC in July 1955. *The Golden Horseshoe Revue: An episode of Wonderful World of Color featuring the 10,000 performance of The Golden Horseshoe Revue. Aired on September 23, 1962. *Disneyland Goes to the World's Fair: An episode of Wonderful World of Color featuring Walt Disney's presence at the 1964 New York World's Fair. Aired May 17, 1964. *Disneyland Around the Seasons'': An episode of Wonderful World of Color featuring new additions to the park, such as It's a Small World, New Orleans Square and Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln. Aired December 18, 1966 (three days after Walt Disney's death). External links * * waltdisneytreasures.com 7